The construction of piping networks requires couplings that can form fluid-tight joints between pipe ends which can withstand external mechanical forces, as well as internal fluid pressure and reliably maintain the integrity of the joint. Many forms of joints are known, such as brazed or soldered joints, threaded joints, welded joints and joints effected by mechanical means.
For example, copper tubing, which is used extensively throughout the world to provide water service in homes, businesses and industry, is typically joined by means of couplings which are soldered to the pipe ends to effect a connection.
The use of copper tubing for piping networks is so widespread that standard tubing sizes have been established in various countries. For example, in the U.S., there is the ASTM Standard; in Germany, the DIN Standard; and in the United Kingdom, the British Standard (BS). Chart 1 below shows a portion of the range of outer diameters of the various standard copper tubes listed above.
Chart 1Standard Outer Copper Tube Outer DiametersASTMDINBS½″15mm15mm¾″22mm22mm1″28mm28mm1.25″35mm35mm1.5″42mm42mm2″54mm54mm
Naturally, there are standard pipe fittings such as elbows (45° and 90°), tees and straight segments matched for use with the standard tube diameters. These standard fittings are defined in the U.S. by ASME Standard B16.22a-1998, Addenda to ASME B16.22-1995 entitled “Wrought Copper and Copper Alloy Solder Joint Pressure Fittings” dated 1998. The standard fittings have open ends with inner diameters sized to accept the outer diameter of a particular standard tube in mating contact for effecting a soldered joint.
In addition to the standard fittings described above, other components, such as valves, strainers, adapters, flow measurement devices and other components which may be found in a pipe network, will have a coupling which is compatible with the standard pipe, and it is understood that the term “coupling”, when used herein, is not limited to a standard elbow, tee or other fitting but includes the open end of any component useable in a piping network which serves to couple the component to the pipe end.
A soldered joint is effected between a standard diameter tube end and its associated standard fitting by first cleaning the surfaces to be joined, typically with an abrasive such as a wire brush or steel wool, to remove any contaminants and the oxide layer which forms on the surfaces. Next, the cleaned surfaces are coated with a flux material, usually an acid flux, which further disrupts the oxide layer (especially when heated) and permits metal to metal contact between the fitting, the pipe end and the solder. The pipe end is next mated with the fitting thereby bringing the cleaned, flux coated surfaces into contact. The fitting and pipe end are then heated to the melting temperature of the solder, and the solder is applied to the interface between the tube and the fitting. The solder melts, flows between the surfaces of the pipe end and the fitting via capillary action and upon cooling and solidifying forms the solder joint. Excess flux is removed from the outer surfaces to prevent further acid etching of the pipe near the joint.
While the soldered joint provides a strong, fluid-tight connection between pipe end and fitting, it has several disadvantages. Many steps are required to make the soldered joint, thus, it is a time consuming and labor intensive operation. Some skill is required to obtain a quality, fluid-tight joint. Furthermore, the solder often contains lead, and the flux, when heated, can give off noxious fumes, thus, exposing the worker to hazardous substances which can adversely affect health over time. The joint is typically heated with an open gas flame which can pose a fire hazard.
To overcome these disadvantages, many attempts have been made to create mechanical couplings which do not require solder or flame to effect a strong, fluid-tight joint. Such mechanical couplings often use an over-sized opening accommodating an O-ring for sealing purposes and an annular retainer interposed between the outer diameter of the pipe end and the inner diameter of the coupling to mechanically hold the parts together. The retainer often has radially extending teeth which dig into the facing surfaces of the coupling and the pipe end to resist extraction of the pipe end from the coupling after engagement.
While these mechanical couplings avoid the above identified problems associated with soldered joints, they can suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages. To be effective, the retainer requires sufficient space within the coupling. Thus, the couplings tend to be oversized relatively to the pipes they are intended to receive, and if existing standard couplings are to be adapted for use with such a mechanical system, it is usually necessary to adapt a larger size standard fitting to a smaller size standard pipe. This is more expensive than adapting the standard fitting appropriate to the standard pipe in what is known as a “size-on-size” fitting. For example, a standard ¾ inch pipe fitting may be used to couple a ½ inch standard copper pipe in a mechanical system (not “size-on-size”). Furthermore, the retainer may not provide adequate pull-out strength, and the pipe end could be inadvertently separated from the coupling, for example, during a pressure spike within the pipe, caused by a sudden closing of a valve (the “water hammer effect”) which places the joint under tension.
The retainer also does not help keep the pipe end coaxial with the coupling upon insertion, allowing the pipe end to tip and deform the retainer and gouge the inside surface of the coupling or an elastomeric seal, such as an O-ring. In such a mechanical joint, there is furthermore little or no resistance to axial rotation of the pipe relatively to the coupling (i.e., relative rotation of the pipe and coupling about the longitudinal axis of the pipe). Thus, valves or other items mounted on the pipe will tend to rotate. Mechanical joints with retainers also tend to have little resistance to bending, allowing the pipe too much angular free play and permitting the pipe to “walk” out of the joint under repeated reversed bending loads. Excessive free play also tends to disengage the teeth on one side of the retainer and deform the teeth on the other side, weakening the joint. Furthermore, use of an enlarged section to accommodate the retainer may cause energy loss impeding fluid flow if the fluid is forced to flow into a coupling having a larger cross-sectional area. In general, when mechanical couplings are designed to overcome the aforementioned inherent disadvantages, they tend to suffer from a high part count, making them relatively complex and expensive.
There is clearly a need for a mechanical pipe coupling which avoids the disadvantages of both soldered pipe fittings, as well as prior art mechanical fittings described above, and which can be derived from existing standard fittings and used with pipes appropriate to the standard fitting in a “size-on-size” association rather than using a larger size fitting to couple smaller diameter pipes together.